


A Change of Heart

by tigerseye46



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Galra Keith, Galra Keith, M/M, Probably ooc, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission to free a planet from the Galra empire, Keith change into his Galra form. Shiro grabs him and Keith reveals his evil nature. Will Keith decide not to betray them or will this be the end of Voltron and what about his relationship with Shiro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3. I have a fanfiction.net account called fireopal7. I hope you like the story. It was based on mysticdragon's tumblr post about evil Galra Keith. Go check mysticdragon's tumblr out.

It was supposed to be a simple mission or at least how simple it is fighting the Galra and getting blasted every five seconds. It was actually easier than usual. They even managed to get their hands on a Galra crystal. After the battle the inhabitants on the planet they saved thanked them by throwing a celebration. It was about two pm, Earth time, stomachs full the Paladins, Allura and Coran went back to the castle ship. When they were in the center of the ship, Keith sat on his knees, looking in agony and dropping the Galra crystal he held in his right hand, left hand grabbing his chest trying to breath. After a brief flash of light, a Galra was in Keith’s place.

“Keith?” Shiro asked. It sounded like more of a statement than a question. Keith stood up and looked at himself in shock. He had purple skin, ears, and yellow eyes just like a Galra. “This wasn't supposed to happen…” Keith muttered. In anger Shiro walked up to Keith and grabbed the collar of Keith’s paladin uniform. “You bastard.” Shiro yelled, voice a little shaken and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “You’re one of them.” 

“Shiro” Keith said softly almost like he was whispering. Shiro paused and looked at Keith, eyes wide. “I'm so sorry. I never wanted to be one of them. I never asked to be made. I didn't know” Keith replied, looking up so you could see his tears. “Keith” Shiro whispered. All of a sudden, Keith started laughing. “Ha ha ha. Did you really think I was truly on your side? Don't make me laugh. Me join you. You pathetic humans. Of course I knew I was a Galra.” Keith said smirking and wiping the fake tears from his eyes. “Wha?” Shiro asked, taking a step back still holding onto Keith. “I'm evil, a Galra or was that not obvious. I can't believe you fell for my act. It was so obvious, the fact that I could activate Galra tech using my hand or that Zarkon said I fight just like a Galra soldier. Or were you all so fooled by my nice act that you couldn't consider the possibility. I was planning on betraying you anyway, I just didn't expect it to be this soon.” Keith said still smirking.

“You really are one of them. A monster and a pathetic excuse for a paladin.” Shiro said gritting his teeth together. “You flatter me Shiro.” Keith replied.

“Keith don't do this. We're your friends, your family. You’re a paladin, a warrior and a part of Voltron.” Allura said. “Sorry to disappoint, princess. But this was all planned from the start. Not the part about Voltron. Oh no, that was unexpected but the part about me traveling to Earth to discover the lions locations. I enrolled in the Garrison to act like a normal human. That's when I met Shiro, Lance and Hunk. Shiro and I “bonded” and when he went to the Kerberos I pretended to be the supportive yet concerned friend. Then I heard about his supposed death, I pretended to grieve and act out. I never thought I would get kicked but then I did. Though the part about hearing a voice telling me to search wasn't a lie as shocking as it is.” Keith said uncaringly. “The red lion saw something special in you. You can't do this.” Said Coran. “Oh please, it was probably fooled with how I acted. Anybody could pilot that thing even the idiot Lance.” Keith said hearing an offended ‘hey’ coming from Lance.

“So, what are you gonna do with me?” Asked Keith raising an eyebrow. “I'm gonna hurl you into space.” Said Shiro bitterly. “Woah woah woah. Don't you think that's going a bit too far.” Said Hunk trying to make a point. “I agree with Hunk. We have other ways to deal with him besides throwing him into space.” Said Pidge fixing their glasses. “I would listen to those two. They’re actually making a valid point, for once.” Keith spoke up, slightly surprised they were defending him and hearing two more ‘heys’. ‘Oh well, maybe it's because they think I will have a change of heart. So pathetic.’ Keith thought.

“No!” Shiro shouted. “If we don't, he'll…” Shiro was suddenly cut off by Keith punching him in the gut. In surprise and in slight pain, Shiro fell back and accidentally let go of Keith’s uniform. “Goodbye, Paladins. I hope you spend your last few hours of freedom wisely.” Keith said running, and laughing maniacally. The others watched him run away for a brief second before grabbing Shiro to prevent him from falling on the floor and hitting his head. “Shiro, are you alright?” Allura asked. “I'm fine” Shiro replied reluctantly and stood up. 

“He's heading towards the red lion.” Said Coran. “Let's go after him.” Said Shiro walking off. “Wait.” Allura said. Shiro paused and turned to look at her. “We have to convince him to rejoin Voltron. The red lion chose him for a reason.” She said. “He's betrayed us and you still want include him in our team. Well not me!” Shiro snapped. Everyone looked at him in surprise. “I'm sorry.” Shiro said softly looking down. “Shiro” Allura whispered and walked up to Shiro, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Shiro. We know how you feel about him.” Everyone knew how Shiro about Keith and they had all thought Keith felt the same way. “How could he? Did he know? Was he toying with my feelings?” Shiro asked to no one in particular. “We can't think about that now.” Coran said looking slightly panicked. “He took the red lion into space.” Shiro nodded and said “Allura’s right. We have to convince him. Let's go team.” The three nodded and went to grab their lions.

“They got so easily tricked.” Keith said piloting the red lion. A sudden feeling of guilt welling up in his chest. ‘Why? Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden?’ Keith thought. ‘Could I be having a change of heart?’ Keith shaked his head furiously, trying to get rid of the thought. ‘No. I'm probably just glad that I don't have to deal with them anymore. They were all so annoying. No more Hunk, no more Pidge, Lance, Allura, Coran, or… Shiro.’ The thought of not seeing Shiro again hurt him and he didn't know why. ‘You know why. You fell for a pathetic human.’ He thought. It was true, he had fallen for Shiro but to him that didn't matter, the Galra army and emperor Zarkon came first. ‘But he isn't pathetic. He’s smart, kind, loyal, caring and strong.’ He paused. ‘No, there's no way he would reciprocate your feelings and it's not like your feelings matter in the first place.’ 

“Keith” He heard a voice say. ‘Oh great, they followed me, don't they ever know when to give up.’ Keith thought grimly. “Keith” Allura said through the screen so they could see each other's faces. “Hello princess” Keith greeted her bitterly. “Please don't do this. We’re your friends.” She said. “You really should just give up on me, you can't change my mind.” “We won't give up on you!” Allura shouted. “Well, that's too bad.” Keith replied, mouth curving into a smirk.

“You’re apart of a team. Our team.” Pidge said, face replacing Allura on the communication screen, background suggesting that they were in their lion. “Come on, Keith. I'll make you dinner, if you return to the ship.” Hunk said trying to persuade Keith. “Yeah mullet face. Come back so we can talk about this.” Said Lance smiling. “No thanks. I have no interest talking to any of you.” Keith replied waving his hand. “Keith, please.” Said Shiro. “Think about all we’ve been through. All the fun times we had, the planets we saved, doesn't that mean anything to you.” “Shiro” Keith whispered.

Suddenly memories started going through Keith. His life at the Garrison, finding the red lion, forming Voltron and having fun with the others. How happy they looked, how happy he looked and more importantly how happy Shiro looked. Then he started recalling dreams he had, ones where they defeated Zarkon or ones where he was a Galra commander. Then dreams with him and Shiro together. Them after defeating Zarkon, ones where Shiro joined him in destroying the other paladins, their wedding, dates and other scenarios. 

Keith snapped out of his trance and replied “No, that doesn't mean anything to me.” “Keith, we’re your friends, please.” Shiro said softly. “No!” Keith pushed on a button on the control panel to make him go faster. 

“Please Keith.” Shiro sounded desperate. “I know how this looks, but if you come back to the castle we can talk about this. We know how you feel. Please Ke---” 

“You don't how I feel!” Keith shouted, cutting Shiro off. “Like you, could understand how I feel!”

“Keith” said Shiro.

“Shut up! You don't what it like. To be apart of the Galra or to have feelings that you can't ignore.” Said Keith, looking like he was going to cry. 

“I do know. Keith… I love you.” Shiro admitted, not caring if the others could hear him.

“You what?” Keith asked, not sure if he heard Shiro correctly.

“I love you.” Shiro says again. A silence passing through them.

“No, you can’t” Keith says in disbelief. Shiro couldn't love him and was probably playing with him, so Shiro could throw him into space. ‘He can't. He's playing with me. How did he figure out I have feelings for him?” Keith thought, feeling like he was going to cry. Keith felt something wet form in the corner of eyes. ‘I'm actually crying. I won't give into his tricks.’ Keith’s breath was a little shaky. 

“But I do” Shiro said, looking at the tears pooling out of Keith’s eyes.

Keith stopped his lion and having the others make an immediate stop to avoid hitting him. “You can't. You're messing with me. How did you find out?” Keith asked, tears falling down his face.

“Find out?” Shiro asked.

“How did you find out that I'm in love with you?” Keith asked.

“I didn't know. I'm not messing with you. I really do love you.”

“Lies.” He said bitterly. Keith started sobbing furiously.

“I'm not lying.”

‘He’s lying. Why do I feel like this? This sadness, he couldn't love me, he just wants to throw me into space. Memories keep coming back to me. They’re my friends. We've made good memories together. I can't betray them, even if I'm betraying Zarkon at least I don't feel guilt for betraying him. I give up. I'll just let Shiro throw me into space. At least it's better than facing Zarkon or a broken heart.’ Keith thought.

“I give up” He said. “Just throw me into space. I don't care anymore.” Keith turned his lion around and landed his lion inside the castle. After a sudden flash, Keith was back in his human form and took off his helmet. “Keith” Shiro said. Him and the others were there. All holding their helmets in one hand, except Allura and Coran of course.

Keith wiped his tears and said “What? Aren't you going to throw me into space?”

“Keith, did you mean what you said back there?” Shiro asks.

“What do you think? For some reason I feel guilty, even at the thought of betraying any of you.”

Shiro walks up to Keith, puts his helmet down and pulls Keith into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist.

“What are you---mmph?” Keith tried to ask. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and returned the kiss. After a few moments, they parted.

“Do you think I'm lying now?” Shiro asked, face smug.

Keith slightly dazed, looked up at Shiro and said “No.”

“Good.”

“I thought you were going to throw me into space.”

“I was angry but you’re apart of Voltron, no matter what.”

“I'm sorry for deceiving you all.” Keith apologized.

“That doesn't matter anymore, we’re glad you're back.” Said Allura.

“Now I have someone other than Shiro to help me with Galra tech. I think that will make up for running off with the red lion.” Pidge said.

“Don't worry about it Keith. I did promise to make you dinner.” Hunk said.

“Yeah mullet head. We forgive you even if you can be insufferable.” Lance said.

“That's a big word Lance, you sure you know what it means.” Keith said.

“Hey!” Replied Lance

“We’re glad you're okay.” Said Coran

“Thank you, thank you all.” Keith said, lucky to have such amazing friends.

“Now Keith, will you be my boyfriend?” Asked Shiro.

“You know I will.” Keith replied, pulling Shiro into another passionate kiss.

“Ew, guys. Get a room.” Lance whined. Everyone laughed.

Keith looked at Shiro and thought ‘Seems like I had a change of heart after all.’ And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
